


sir, this is a kissing booth

by bothsexuals



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dorky Flirting, First Kiss, First Meetings, Kissing Booth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals
Summary: Troy and Abed meet at a kissing booth.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir, mentioned abedannie bestfriendism
Comments: 22
Kudos: 173





	sir, this is a kissing booth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphicpaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicpaint/gifts).



> So, I was once again inspired by my beautiful jellybean. She realized that they had a kissing booth in the first paintball war (follow her on twitter @dreamatcrium for genius trobed tweets) and then we came up with this concept- she deserves credit for a bunch of the dialogue, too- and I wrote it while having breakfast. Hope you like it.

Abed did not enjoy manning the kissing booth. If there was one thing that didn't entice him, it was having to kiss a bunch of strangers in a row- especially straight dudes who got a kick out of kissing a man for laughs. Those were the worst ones, but Annie had said he couldn't punch them, so he tried really hard not to. 

It had been like an hour and he was getting really sick and tired of this, but he kept his cool for Annie's sake, fiddling with a hair tie he'd stolen from her- no, _borrowed_. Obviously. 

Someone cleared their throat and Abed looked up. He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes when he saw yet another cool dude in a letterman jacket. 

"Hello," he sighed, "I can get Annie if you want." 

"Huh? No, uh, you please," the dude stammered. 

"Okay," Abed replied. _Great_. 

"So how do we- how do we do this?" the guy asked. 

"I give you a kiss," Abed sighed, "and then you give me a dollar. It's a pretty straightforward concept."

The guy nodded frantically, then cleared his throat and stood up straighter, as if trying to regain his cool guy composure. 

Abed quirked an eyebrow at him. 

"Bro, I just- I just need you," the guy blurted out nervously, "I just need you to kiss me." 

"Sir, this is a kissing booth," Abed dead-panned, "what else am I going to do?" 

The guy nodded again, then frowned. "Do you need my name?" 

"We don't keep a tally of everyone I kiss, no," Abed sighed. He would run out of sighs that day, wouldn't he? 

"Oh, duh. Course not." The guy nodded again, bouncing from one leg to the other as if hyping himself up. "Okay, let's do this." 

Abed laughed drily. "Sure." He leaned forward a bit, and so did the guy. He leaned in a little slowly, because this dude looked like someone who needed a bit of time, and for some reason Abed didn't want to startle him or make him uncomfortable. Despite it all, he kind of liked the dude. 

Their lips were millimetres apart when the guy suddenly sprung back, leaving Abed to kiss the empty air. If this was a movie, it would be a pretty hilarious shot. 

"Are you having fun?" he blurted out. 

Abed leaned back. "I'm kissing strangers. No."

"Well- do you… do you kiss with tongue?" the guy asked. Abed only stared at him, so he kept going. "What if their breath smells bad? Are you a professional kissing boother? Is that what it's called? Kissing boother? Are all kissing boothers as good looking as you?" 

Abed sighed. "No, I'm not looking to get sick. I kiss them anyway. There's no such thing. It's not called that because it doesn't exist. I'm not that good looking." 

"Are you kidding, dude? You're like-" he frenetically waved his hands towards Abed "-like a greek god."

Well, maybe this dude wasn't _that_ straight. 

"I'm arab. And polish." 

"Well then… an arab-polish god," he offered a little unsurely.

"Thanks," Abed said, "you're very handsome too." 

The dude bit his lip and looked at the ground a little bashfully. Okay, definitely _not_ straight. 

"Do you-" he started again, "are you enjoying this? Is this fun for you?" 

"Not really," Abed replied. 

The guy's face fell sympathetically. "I'm sorry." 

"It's cool," Abed shrugged, "at least Annie's happy." 

"And Annie is…" 

"My best friend." 

"Not your girlfriend?" 

"No." 

"No?" 

"No." 

"Good." 

_Good?_

"Do you have a name?" Abed asked before he could even think about it. 

The guy quirked an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't keep a tally." 

"I keep a tally of people who talk to me for twenty minutes at a kissing booth," Abed replied. 

"Oh," he mouthed, "can I see it?" 

"Tell me your name first." 

"Troy." 

Abed grabbed a random piece of paper and scrawled on it _Annoying people: Troy_ , then showed it to him. 

Troy chuckled. "Ouch." 

"It's just business," Abed shrugged. 

"Can I see that?" Troy asked. Abed's brows furrowed, but he handed him the paper. Troy leaned over to grab Abed's pen too, then scrawled something on it and folded it in two before putting it into the pocket of Abed's button up. 

"What did you write?" Abed curiously asked. 

Troy shrugged, "You'll see." He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again as he let out a long exhale. “I’m ready for my kiss,” he said. 

Abed nodded dutifully, and leaned in once again. This time, Troy didn’t pull away, and when his lips touched Abed’s he felt a buzz run through him, like the most lovely electrocution. Three seconds passed, which was when Abed would usually pull away and ask for the dollar. But he didn’t, and Troy gave no sign of wanting him to- especially since he brought his hand to Abed’s cheek, and angled him slightly so that Abed had no choice but to sigh into his mouth and part his lips _just so_. If this was a movie, Abed barely had the clarity of mind to think, music would swell and -depending on the trashiness of it- fireworks would go off. Point was, it was a pretty magical kiss. 

When neither of them could breathe anymore, they pulled back. 

“Woah,” Troy breathed, his eyes comically and adorably wide, “do you kiss everyone like that?” 

Abed didn’t have a witty response this time, so he just shook his head. 

“Woah,” Troy repeated. He woke up from his trance then, and reached into his pocket. 

“No,” Abed said, raising a hand, “don’t.” 

“A kiss for a dollar,” Troy feebly said, pointing to the sign that said just that. 

“It’s uh- it’s on the house.” He cringed inwardly. That was an awful way to put it. 

Troy chuckled. “Oh. Well, thank you.” 

“Thank _you_ ,” Abed said, and cringed again. When did _he_ become the awkward mess?

“Well, people are glaring at me, so I’ll uh- I’ll go,” Troy stuttered. Okay, at least they were both awkward messes. That was better, right? 

Abed nodded. “Bye, Troy.” 

“Bye-” Troy pointed at him with a questioning look. 

“Abed,” he prompted. 

“ _Abed_ ,” Troy said like it was poetry. He gave Abed a shy little wave, then left. So much for that cool guy demeanor. 

As he watched him go, Abed remembered something. He reached into his shirt pocket to pull out the piece of paper Troy had placed there, and hurriedly unfolded it. Underneath Troy’s name, now was a messily scrawled phone number and a smiley face. 

Abed couldn’t hold a smile back as he folded the paper again and carefully put it back into his pocket. Maybe manning a kissing booth had its bright sides, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, please leave kudos and comments, and also come chat with me about trobed on the twitter (@jaguarkipo) or on the tumblr (which I don't know how to use, but it's bensschwartz).


End file.
